mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (MySims Islanders DS)
Mary appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She is a Kayak Instructor who runs and lives in the Kayak Shack on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Mary ran the Flora Shop on Sims Island for over 20 years, however she retired a few years ago and passed the business onto Ashley. She had only been retired for a few weeks and it was driving her crazy! She couldn’t sit around with nothing to do all day, so decided to go on a crash course at Luke’s Water Academy and learnt how to kayak. She really enjoyed it and now runs a very successful kayaking business on the island. Tasks Task 1 – Come One, Come All Requirements: Place 10 adverts in commercial plots around the island Introduction: Hello name, I was hoping you could do me a little favour? I need to put some adverts around the island to help promote a special event I’m doing, however I can’t leave the shack unattended. Would you mind going around and putting up the posters for me please? Hint: Just go to all the shops and that and speak to the owner about putting an advert up there. Completion: All up? Perfect - thank you for that name! Reward: Mary’s Outfit, Various Swimwear Task 2 – Rack for a Kayak Requirements: Build a Kayak Rack with 15 Beach Ball and 5 Pinwheel Introduction: Wow name – it’s got so crazy since you put those adverts up! I’ve just ordered some new kayaks to keep up with demand but I don’t have anywhere to store them. Could you build me a new rack to store them on please? Hint: The majority of this stuff you can find around the beach, so you won’t have to go far! Completion: Perfect! Thank you again name. Reward: Kayak Rack Blueprint Task 3 – Row, Row, Row Your … Kayak? Requirements: Play and complete the Row, Row, Row Your … Kayak? minigame Introduction: Well, business is booming name! How about you give it a try? Hint: N/A Completion: Very impressive name – come back when you want to do some more! Reward: Kayak Blueprint, Surfboard Blueprint, Dingy Boat Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello, my name is Mary. Would you like to do some kayaking? Before you start doing Tasks for Mary *Hello! *I love everything about water – swimming, sailing, kayaking! *I’m really wanting to increase the popularity of the Kayak Shack – it has so much to offer! After all Tasks have been completed for Mary *I can’t thank you enough for all your support name – it’s been so busy these past few weeks! *This is the retirement I always wanted – not this sitting in a chair watching TV nonsense! *Have you been by the Flora Shop recently? Ashley’s got some really nice bouquets in at the moment. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *That’s rather risky name – I always avoid taking customers around that edge of the island! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff